doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Fanon Adventures/Hunted
Hunted is the first episode of series 1 of Doctor Who Fanon Adventures Synopsis Another time lord arrives to Earth, to find him, the high council of the time lords send a bounty hunter to chase him down, but the planet he escapes to has another surprise Plot The story starts inside the trashed (ba-dum-tss) type 98 TARDIS as it's traveling through the time vortex ???: Gosh, why didn't I get my TARDIS piloting license? I just hope I land somewhere safe. The cloister bell is activated as the TARDIS lets out sparks TARDIS AI: Attention, the TARDIS is scrapping the time vortex, the Emergency Transport System will be activated immediatly, the ETS will take you out of danger but that doesn't mean something bad can happen afterwards. ???: Oh, sweet mercy, take me to Skaro, I'd much rather be exterminated than crashing in some distant place I know nothing about. TARDIS AI: You destination is Earth, predictory sensors show the ship will appear in mid-air and crash, killing all of the crew, have a nice day. ???: OH, YOU SON OF A B- -Intro sequence plays- Meanwhile, in London, England, Earth, Solar System, Milky Way. Girl: *on phone* Mom, you can't tell me to remember about the cereal after I just came out of the grocery store, I'm not just gonna go back now to buy cereal. Girl's mom: *through phone* Well, you're gonna turn back to that stupid store and buy the stupid box of cereal, do that now or I'll personaly kick your rear out of my house! Girl: *sigh* Ok then... The girl turns back and sees the falling TARDIS, she dropped the groceries and jumped out of the way. Girl: ... *turns on phone* Mom... Girl's mom: Yes, Ms. Lazy mc."I forgot the cereal" I mean, sweetie. Girl: I might be going home later *turns phone off* Meanwhile, back inside the now crashed TARDIS ???: Ow... That was the ultimate crash... TARDIS AI:If you are hearing this message, the you are probably alive, but not for long, farewell. ???: *starts to shine* Oh great... Let's get this over with. *regenerates* meanwhile, back outside, the glass phone booth (TARDIS) suddenly shines orange and the girl walks in. Girl: Weird thing number 1, this place is much bigger on the inside than on the outside... ???: I never knew regenerating actually hurt. Girl: Weird thing number 2, there's a man in here wearing a black trench coat and laying on the floor. ??? Who are and how did you ge- oh yeah, the door isn't locked.. Anyways, who are you? Annais: My name is Annais, Annais Stryder ???: heh, and I thought one word names were weird. Oracle: I'm the Oracle, just that, no need for massive formalities, I just need to ask you one thing. Annais: That would be? Oracle: Currently, at this moment, is my hair blonde? Annais: No, you're kind of a ginger right now. Oracle: Screw my life, why can't I ever be blonde!? Back outside, a type of cylinder appears in the middle of the road and it's doors open. Suddenly, a man wearing a trench coat and his face covered came out. Gunner: Where is he? Our two protagonists check outside to see the man coming their way. Oracle: Great, a bounty hunter, probably sent to find me, better run away, or should I say, fly away. Buttons on the TARDIS console are mashed and it starts to fly through the vortex before it crashes on a desert. Annais: Ok, where did you take us to. Oracle: Let's see... 4 suns, endless sand, trails and holes, man-sized beetles flying in the sky. I'd say were in the desert planet of Basmortuni, in the year 5,000,897,064.delta 17.pie Annais: Wait, 4 suns?? how are we not cooking to death???! Oracle: The TARDIS has a long range temperature control system, right now, it covers an entire half of the planet. Also, if it is indeed the year 5,000,897,064.delta 17.pie, there should be a human research base on the other side of that dune. Annais: Let's get there now. Oracle: Just be careful were you walk, this planet's native species jump out of the sand every 2 hours. Annais: What would they be? Suddenly, the ground shakes and the dune they were heading for is destroyed by a giant sand worm. Oracle: That's what I'm talking about, the Rexocorionotetonite beasts, not to be confused with RexocorionoLIOnite beasts which live in stars and feed on heat. Respectively, you can also call them sand worms and fire serpents. Right after he ends that sentence, another Rexocorionotetonite beast jumps out and eats the TARDIS. Oracle: Now I remember why I hate this place... Anyways, since the dune is gone, we can just go on ahead. The two arrive at the human research base and are greeted with a specimen scanner. Scanner AI: 2 Species were scanned. They were identified as human and time lord. ???:*muffled* a time lord?? An armed woman runs into the scanner chamber. Oracle: Hello there, you're not gonna shoot us, will you? Capt. Diane: I'm Captain Diane, I lead Research Team beta, and no, I won't kill you. I do not have permission to shoot down innocents. I shall show you around instead. -le scene cut- Back outside, the Gunner has arrived on the desert, right beside the base. Gunner: I guess they're in this big old base. I'll just have to do my job and kill them. He breaks into the back door and the security breach alarm sounds. Alarm voice:' Alert! Security Breach!' Alert! Security Breach!' Alert! Security Breach!' Alert! Security Breach!' Alert! Security Breach!' Alert! Security Bre-*destroyed by a gunshot* Capt. Diane: Well, the base tour is over, stay here. Annais: Were gonna disobey and follow her, won't we? Oracle: You read my mind. The two follow and find the crew members ready to fire at the Gunner, before he shoots all of them down (such a shame) Oracle: Great... You should know what we do now, we run away like a duo of scaredy cats. The two run through the corridors of the base as fast as possible and ultimately hide in a broom closet. -le buzzing sound- Annais: What's that? Oracle: Sonic screwdriver, does pretty much everything except for granting wishes and working on wood. All of the doors and walls are made of a very thick metal, which keeps people outside from hearing people inside, which means we should be safe. Gunner: Come out wherever you are, I don't have time for hide and seek. -le buzzing sound again- Annais: What are you doing? Oracle: Duh, I'm opening this air vent with a screwdriver, were going back to the research room, I have a plan. Aaand, BAM! It's open, come along. Gunner: Show up already! *turns to the vent* There you are. He started shooting the duct, trying to hit the two travelers. Oracle: Don't stop, keep crawling. The three reach the research room.and the plan is put into motion. Oracle: Stop, stand right in that sand pit. Gunner: Why? Oracle: How long has it been since the pit worm last jumped? Annais: 2 hours. The marked Rexocorionotetonite beast jumps out and devours the bounty hunter before landing back on the pit and spitting the TARDIS out. Along with the same bounty hunter. Gunner: That's it, you're dead! Suddenly, Captain Diane comes in and turns Gunner into swiss cheese, leaving him unable to regenerate. Oracle: How are you alive? Capt. Diane: Simple, I had a bullet proof vest that just barely worked. Annais: Oh. Anyways, thanks for saving us. Oracle: Yeah, thanks, I think were going now. Capt. Diane: Alright then... Farewell you two. The two enters the TARDIS to go back home. Oracle: Ok, next stop, home. We got in enough trouble for today, the last thing I want is to arrive 12 months after we left and people everywhere think you either disappeared or died. They land inside Annais' house and walk outside. Annais' mom: Where have you been, missy? Tell me before you go missing for nearly three days. I know what happened, in fact, who happened, it was this red head Fancy McKidnapper. Oracle: I did not kidnap her, she entered my ship and I had to escape from a psychotic bounty hunter, she kinda happened to be taken wi- *slapped in the face* Annais' mom: I ain't taking that chit-chat, I ain't taking any of your chit-chat until my sweety speaks for you. Annais: It's true, we escaped to a desert planet in the year 5,000,000,000 something something and were attacked by a bounty hunter. Annais' mom: Ok, but don't think you'll go out so easily, I was so worried I could barely breathe, but at least you're back and you're gonna stay with me now. Unless you feel like going with Dr. Fancypants and getting into more trouble. Annais: Well, if you give me a choice, I'll just pack up and go with him. Oracle: Nice choice, girl, get your stuff and come into the TARDIS. Annais' mom: Oh dear... What am I gonna do about this girl. -le scene cut- Oracle: Ok, where now? How about the year 6,000,000 in the first time machine test, or maybe 1939 to watch World War 2. I had an idea! next stop, medieval europe! Annais: Yeah, let's take off! (short possible script pieces for next episode)NEXT TIME: A man is shown opening a gate. Queen Elizabeth I: I fear my kingdom is under attack by something truly deadly. Oracle: Were dealing with every time lord's worst nightmare... ???: EX-TER-MI-NATE!! '-insert ending credits here-' Category:Stories featuring Time Lords